


Time We Had a Talk

by FictionLover007



Series: Voltron One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mentions of the other paladins - Freeform, Minor use of potty and homophobic language, implied Keith/Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: Keith and Shiro have a talk, post Getting to Know You





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, and thanks for the nice comments on my previous story. This was inspired by Sigery97, hope this satisfies you!

"So...how long should I bet on before you and Lance hook up?"

Keith looked up, startled. Shiro was leaning casually against the doorway of the training room.

"What?" Keith asked, bewildered.

"Pidge bet two weeks before you two hook up, Coran bet two days. Hunk bet one week, and the mice have bet one month, on Allura's behalf, because betting is beneath her, despite the fact she lives vicariously through our personal drama. So, how long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's not going to happen, first of all, and second of all, why the hell are you all betting on me and Lance hooking up. I barely tolerate him."

"Given the way you were looking at him earlier, I think the only ones doing the tolerating are going to be us in a few weeks, with the noise."

Keith flushed. "SHIRO!" The red paladin spluttered, embarrassed at that statement.

The black paladin chuckled and said "I'm kidding. The rooms are soundproofed, we won't hear anything."

Keith debated throwing his sword at the black paladin. "Why," Keith whined. "Why are you doing this?"

"Payback, for not telling me you're gay."

"That's what this is about? Me not telling you?!"

"Yes. Earlier on in the exercise, you called me your brother. And I consider you to be mine. So why didn't you tell me?"

Keith murmured something indiscernible.

"What was that?"

"I SAID I WAS AFRAID OF HOW YOU WOULD REACT, OKAY?!" Keith yelled, tears in his eyes.

Shiro' heart melted a little. "Keith..."

"No. I was afraid of how you would react, because the other kids at the orphanage didn't take it well. Most of them believed that homosexuality was bad, and one of them started teasing me for not having an interest in girls. And then they started saying that I was a fag, and that I was going to hell, and that if you knew, you'd be disgusted."

"Why would they say..."

"Because I was spending a lot of time with you. I liked you, and..." Keith trailed off.

"And..." Shiro prompted.

"And my first crush might have been you." Keith was crying now, unable to control himself.

Shiro walked over to the raven-haired boy. "Hey, look at me. Keith, look at me."

Keith looked at the black paladin, his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm not, and never could have been disgusted. It would make me a bit of a hypocrite then, wouldn't it."

"Wh...What?" Keith sniffled.

"Like Lance, I prefer both, or rather, all genders. I don't have a preference based on physical gender."

"Oh." Keith said quietly.

"That's why I'm disappointed you didn't tell me, because then you wouldn't have been alone."

"Well, why didn't you say something then, you idiot. If you'd just come out and said it..."

"Come out?"

"Oh shut up. If you'd said something, I would've too."

"Yeah, well, I guess we're both idiots then, aren't we?" Shiro lamented

"You more than me."

"Hey!" Shiro cried out, offended. He reached over and ruffled Keith's hair for the statement.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Keith protested.

"The sass."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Apparently you had a crush on me."

Keith blushed. "It was a long time ago, and I don't anymore."

"Nah, instead you've got a crush on Lance."

"Shiro! I don't have a crush on Lance!"

"Yes you do. I saw you, and Pidge was not as quiet as they thought they were."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't."

"I do."

Shiro smirked, and Keith realized what he just said. "Oh...I hate you."

Shiro shook his head. "Nah, you don't. But you do have a crush on Lance, and there are no rules about paladins being in romantic relationships with each other."

"What if he says no? In case you didn't notice, he flirts with practically everyone except me."

"Keith, I'm pretty that's because he's afraid you'll hit him."

"Lance, afraid? Since when? Although the fear is valid."

"Keith, just talk to him."

Keith took a deep breath, and started walking towards the door.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Shiro. "And for the love of god, be safe! Use shampoo or something!"

Keith whirled around and glared at the black paladin. "Fuck you!!!"

"No Keith. Fuck him."

The red paladin stormed out, his skin flushing to match his jacket. Shiro chuckled to himself, and then went to find Pidge. He was making a bet: two hours. Max.


End file.
